Special Agent Franks
by luffyking2405
Summary: FemHarry is left at the Durleys after the attack on Godric's Hollow. After an accident in America where Vernon was transfered she ended with Mike Franks as a guardian... Alive!Potters WBWL FemHarry! FemHarry/Tim Established Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Franks.

Summary : Thought to be a squib in the aftermath of the attack on Godric's Hollow Euphemia Potter named after her paternal grandmother is left by her parents with her aunt and uncle the Dursleys.

I am not from any english speaking country so please forgive my french accented english and I currently don't have any beta so if anyone would like to take the job MP me.

Warnings : Fem Harry, Alternate Universe Established Pairings Tim/Euphie.

Disclaimer : Of course I don't own anything about Harry Potter or NCIS.

Prologue Euphemia Dorea Potter becomes Euphemia Diane Franks.

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **Spells**

 _Flashback_

* * *

31 July 1980 23h59 St Mungos Hospital London England.

* * *

A brown haired man wearing glasses was pacing nervously in front of a room, three other men were with him one man with black hair worn in a catogan, one with blonde hair and amber eyes, he also looked quite sick and the last one was a short rotund man.

"How long does it takes...? Why did they threw me out?... I deserve to know what happens in here...? Damm healers!" grumbled the glasses wearing man.

"Calm down Prongs, You don't have to worry about your wife she is in good hands." said the sickly man trying to calm his friends.

"Mooney i...is r-r-r-right Pr-r-r-r-r-rongs." added the short and rotund man.

"I agree with Wormy besides would you rather be out there with us or in there getting your hand crushed to pieces by your darling wife while she screams that you will never touch her again?" joked the long haird man.

This at least made the man nicknamed Prongs stop his pacing and look at his long haired friend.

"Were you speaking from a previous experience dear Padfoot?" asked Prongs to tease his friend back.

"Wha...me Hell no!" yelled Padfoot paling at the mere thought of him fathering someone.

"Mr Potter, your wife and children are okay and waiting for you." said a healer who just entered the waiting room, she took the time to glare at the long haired man for his rather loud comment earlier.

The four men looked at each other, it seemed that they didn't know anything about children, they expected a child yes but not children.

The new father was gently pushed inside the room by his three friends, inside he found his beautiful wife holding not one but two bundle of clothes that could only contain his children.

"Lilly, how are you? How are they?" asked the very nervous new father.

"Good, we are all good, but that doesn't mean I will let you touch me again for a long time Mr Potter. Next time you yant any children you will be the one to cary them, I swear I will find a way to make the men experience the pain of childbirth, maybe that way you won't be such horny things." scolded the new mother.

The father and his three friends paled a the mere thought of the childbirth pain which was legendary.

Soon the new mother showed her children to the father and his three friends.

"The first born is a boy then we have his little sister." stated Lilly Potter. "I have chosen the godmothers, you need to name them and choose the godfathers."

"Yes I guess I have to do that...Hum hum My first born and heir will be named Charlus James Potter and will be called Charly by friend and familly the godparents will be my friend and almost brother Sirius Orion Black as godfather and a friend and ally of the Potter familly Alice Longbottom as godmother." said the young father holding his son in his arms, a flash was seen coming from the baby showing that the magic recognised and accepted the naming ceremony.

"For my daughter, the first daughter born to a Potter in ages, she will named Euphemia Dorea Potter and will be called Euphy by friend and familly, the godparents will be my very good friend Remus John Lupin as godfather and the half sister of my lady wife Shannon Fielding as godmother." repeated James Potter holding his daughter this time, there was also a flash showing that the magic accepted this young girl.

"James, Lilly you honor me...I don't deserve this." stuttered the godfather of little Euphemia.

"Shut up Remus and take that damm job!" said Lilly her legendary temper starting to show itself.

"Yes Mooney think of all the things you will get to teach your young charge, I myself will teach the young Prongslet how to prank people and charm beatifull girls!" stated the man-child known as Sirius Black. While those words made the father smile they made the mother extremely angry.

"Do that Sirius and I will find a way to castrate you so that you won't be able to get it up with any girl. IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Crystal!"

And thus the five friends exploded into laughter at Sirius' expense. They showed happiness despite the civil war going on in wizarding Britain.

This war started at least ten years ago between the bloodpurist faction led by the dark lord Voldemort who believed that only the one with enough wizarding ancestry should learn the craft and the rest who either believed that magic should be taught to anyone showing they had the gift or they thought that the way to respect traditions wasn't to kill all those that oppose you.

That is the official reason of the war, the unofficial is yet again a conflict between the light side led by one Albus Dumbledore and the dark side led by Lord Voldemort.

An old man with the worst fashion sense ever recorded showed himself into the birthing chamber, this was Albus Dumbledore current Headmaster of Hogwharts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, current chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and leader of the vigilante group called the order of the Phoenix.

"Hello James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus, Peter. I came to offer my congratulations to the new parents. I already saw Frank and Alice Longbottom, they have an healthy baby boy they named Neville." said the old headmaster to his former students.

"Professor, you didn't have to come." said Lilly to her old headmaster.

"Nonsense, I am still young, and I wanted to come to see the future witches and wizards that will come to Hogwharts." said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling like miniature stars. "And please call me Albus you aren't in school anymore."

"If you say so Albus, this is Charly he was born first at 23h30 and this is Euphy she was born at 23h59." said James introducing his children.

"Twins you must have been blessed. It is quite rare you know, I think only Arthur and Molly Weasley have twins in Wizarding Britain." commented the old professor. "But now that is done If you don't mind I would like to speake to the parents in private."

"Right professore come Sirius, Peter we have to buy some gifts for my goddaughter as she wasn't scheduled." said Remus hinting that they should leave to do just that othewise the parents would be disappointed.

"James Lilly, I am sorry to say this but I fear one of your children is the target of a prophecy." said Albus with a soft voice.

"NO! My babies aren't subject of some prophecy made by someone who thinks he can see into the future." stated the worried mother.

"Please Lilly let Albus finish what he has to say." said the husband to his wife who held both her children to her chest.

"Thank you James. I was interviewing some people to hire a divination professor some weeks ago, I was loosing hope when the last candidate started to say this : ''The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal, but the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... At first I thought she was playing a trick but when I asked her about the prophecy she had no memories of it, this lead me to believe that it is a genuine one." explained the old headmaster.

"I don't believe you but it won't matter because Voldemort will never hear about this thing right, after all you must have made the interviews in your office at Hogwharts and thus that thing couldn't have been overheard." said James as he slowly relaxed as he thought about that fact, he was so relaxed he didn't see his old friend flinch when he mentionned the office at Hogwharts however his wife saw that flinch, and being a redhead and a mother her temper rose to height neer reached before.

"Professor, Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to have the interviews done in a public place."

"You see...I would have loved to have the interviews done at Hogwharts but I couldn't take the risk that one of the candidate could be a deatheater. So I had the interviews done at my brother's pub in a private room. However my brother told me that someone heard the first part of the prophecy that means that Voldemort will know the first part meaning your children and the Longbottoms' are in danger. Tom won't take the risk that the prophecy could be right, he will try to kill the children before they could become a threat to him" explained the headmaster to the shocked new parents.

In the year and half that followed the birth of the Potter Twins, the Potters hid in a house in Godric's Hollow as while Potter manor was protected by old wards every body and their grandmother knew where it was so the Potters decided to live in the welsh village of Godric's Hollow where the Potter familly had a little house, to be sure of their safet they decided to use the Fidelius charm, a spell that hid from everyone but a secret keeper knowlege of the secret. Peter Pettigrew was chosen to be the secret keeper while Sirius would tell everybody he was the secret keeper.

For a year and half the Potters lived happily in their little house with their two precious children, the two children stuck to one another like glu, they learned to speak a little after their one year birthday and soon after they showed the first signs of accidental magic showing they had the gift and would later be accepted into Hogwharts.

The fact that both his children had magic was a great relief for James, who while he didn't believe in blood purity was still raised a pureblood so he was frightened that one of his children might have been a squib.

* * *

31 october 1981 19h00 Godric's Hollow Wales.

* * *

The two young parents were currently getting ready to go to a funeral, the funeral was for James' aunt and uncle Charlus and Dorea Potter who died a week ago in a suspicious accident.

The two parents also waited for Remus to come babysit the twins, their friend was the only one able to do so as the twins couldn't stand Peter for some reasons always peeing in his face or barfing in his face, something James and Sirius found hilarious, and said Sirius was also expected at the funeral.

Knock Knock

"Ah honey do you mind opening the door, someone wants to be fed." asked Lilly to her husband as she gave the bottle to her eighteen months old son.

"Lills it's Remus!" shouted James from the doorway after greeting his friend.

The two of them entered the living room to see little Charly getting burped by his mother while his sister waited for her turn.

"Moo'ey! Up! Up!" cheered little Euphemia as she slowly toddled to her godfather holding her arms out to be held.

"Hey Little princess! How are you? You must be so hungry." said the werewolf to his little cub.

"Remus do you mind feeding her? This one doesn't seem to cooperate." said the mother as her son didn't burp and didn't look like he would do so anytime soon.

"I would love too, I spend so little time in Great Britain lately, its like Dumbledore doesn't want me around or something like that... always sending me out on the continent to look for werewolves tribes and the like." grumbled the man as he gave the little princess her dinner. In doing so the blond man didn't notice the uneasye looks that the Potters send one another.

It was true that a mole was suspected to be in the order but the Potters didn't think that Remus the godfather of their little girl could be that mole, but as the leader seemed to think so the werewolf was sent away on useless missions.

"Anyway, We have to go soon Remus, we will be back around midnight, make sure the little Munchkins go to bed no later than 21h ok." ordered the mother unwilling to go before being sure that her babies would be alright.

"Lilly come on Remus knows what he is doing. I don't want to be late." said James as he slowly pushed his wife out of their home to apparate away.

Left alone the werewolf played with the two children until they couldn't hide their tiredness, the man then carried the both of them inside their room upstairs, he then put both of them inside their respective cribs, who stood close to one another as the twins couldn't sleep very well if they were separated.

It was now a little after 22h and Remus was in the living room reading a book to pass the time when he felt wards being put on the place, instantly on guard the werewolf stood up, drew his wand out and went before the stairs.

Suddenly the door blasted open showing a tall man wearing a dark cloak that hid his face standing just before the threshold.

The unknow man entered the house, he held a thin white wand in his right hand, the tip of which glowed with power.

"You!" growled the werewolf having smelled and identified the unknow man thanks to his enhanced senses.

"Me. It sssseemsssss Wormtail wasssss right the Pottersssss left only one guard to watch over their children." coldly stated the unknow man.

"You won't touch them Voldemort! And Peter will pay for his betrayal! Bombarda!" growled Remus before launching his spell at the roof over Voldermort's head, this caused plaster and dust falling on the dark lord's head distrating him allowing the werewolf the time he needed to reach the twins' room, he closed the door behind him and sealed it with a spell, the werewolf tried to floo call someone but because the house was warded he couldn't leave or call for help.

The noise made by Remus and Voldemort had waken Euphemia who sensing the fear in her godfather tried to soothe him, by cooing at him.

The werewolf, knowing his life was forfeit as he couldn't let the monster that was Voldemort kill the children of his friends, hugged his goddaughter close to him, whispering in her ears how sorry he was and how sad he was that he would be unable to see her getting married and having children of her own. The poor man had tears falling from his eyes as he couldn't get his emotions under control, he cried even more when little Euphy started to cry having picked up the sadness in the room, earing his sister cry woke Charlus up and he too started to cry.

This bittersweet moment was interrupted when the door was destroyed showing a dark lord who looked quite angry.

"You filthy werewolf how dare you sssssssstrike me the Dark Lord Voldemort greatessssssst wizard ssssssssince Merlin himsssssself. I intended to sssssssspare you wolf provided you didn't sssssstand in my way but assssss you sssssshowed downstairsssss you clearly don't intend to let me kill the one that isssss a threat to me...SSSSSo You will die slowly and in great pain Argentum SSSSaggitae!" said the dark lord as he launched several silver arrows at the werewolf, said werewolf quickly dropped Euphemia back in her crib to keep her safefrom the spell.

Poor Remus saw struck by six arrows in the chest sadly not one of the arrows had struck a vital area so death wasn't instant, normally if a healer had been nearby Remus could have been safe from those arrows and that much silver however their was no healer nearby and that amount of silver was letal to a werewolf.

The injured man fell on the floor like a ragdoll, gasping in pain because of the silver, smoke could be seen from where the arrowws struck him as the silver entered his bloodstream.

"You ssssee werewolf, you will die but ot before being witnessss to my greatesssst successsss." comented the dark lord as he watched the man writhe in pain on the floor as black marks could be seen spreading in the man's body.

The Dark Lord took a little time to watch the two children, one of them could be his greatest opponent in the future, but as a dark lord he wouldn't dare to wait and he decided to kill this ''chosen one'' before he could e a threat to him.

The boy looked a lot like his father, same untamable black hair, the only different thing is that he seemed to have inherited his mother's eyes, only time would tell if that boy's eyes would have been as defective as his father's. In terms of magical powers the boy was powerfull for his age but not impossibly so considering his parents were quite powerfull themselves.

The girl looked like a carbon copy of her mother, same bright green eyes, same dark red hair that were cut at the girl's shoulders. If he looked more closely he would have seen dark highlights in the girl's hair showing she inherited both her parent's hair colors. In terms of magical powers the girl was an enigma, the dark lord couldn't sense her level of power, either she didn't have any and was a squib or she was so powerfull he, the dark lord, couldn't grasp her power level.

This news made Voldemort frown unhappily, at first he had decided that the boy was the greatest threat but now the girl looked to be the greatest threat since she was an unknown, the fact she glared at him since he took out the wolf didn't help her case.

In the end he decided to kill both of them with a single spell since they stood so close to one another.

"Boy, Girl you will have the honor of dying by my hand, It issss quite ironic don't you think, you were born on the ssssame day and you will die on the sssame day assss well. Avada Kedavra!" chuckled the dark lord before launching the infamous killing curse at the toddlers.

The emerald green curse advanced towards the two toddlers when suddenly a blue tinted shield sprang around the two children (AN for those of you who have seen Charmed think of Baby Wyatt bubble shield and you have the idea).

The killing curse struck the shield and incredibly so it was held back, this curse that no shield could block was know blocked by a shield made by a toddler.

Both the dark lord and Remus' eyes widdened when they saw this, the dark lord fed even more power in his curse to mke it overpower this strange shield. The more power the killing spell had the stronger the shield was, the shield was even pushing the curse ever so slowly back to its caster.

Suddenly the shield exploded outwards sending the curse right into Voldemort, the dark lord body turned into ash as a black cloud fled from the scene, some debris fell from the roof and struck Charlus in the head, a small dark cloud took its chance and attached itelf to the wound. Euphemia fell back in her crib exhausted beyond belief she promptly fell asleep, as did her brother who was more emotionally spent than physically like his sister.

This was the last thing Remus John Lupin witnessed in this world as the silver finally reached his heart and stopped it.

Not a minutes later James, Lilly and Sirius burst into the room they fell on their knees as they saw their friend's dead body. Seeing the children unconscious made them fear the worst but they soon relaxed when they saw they were merely asleep.

Barely two minutes later Albus Dumbledore himself entered the room, he slowly observed the scene and took his wand to check on the children and try to learn what happened inside that room.

"James...Lilly...Sirius before I tell you what I found please tell me who your secret keeper was?" asked the headmaster

"Well Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and neither was Remus, we chose Peter because we thought that having Sirius as a decoy would make us safer." explained James before realising that Peter must have told the secret, what remained to be seen is if he did so willingly or not.

"I see...Very well from what I gathered the fight started donwstairs, where Remus threw a bombarda at your roof to distract Tom most likely, it must have worked because he died here. Tom must have been angry at being fooled so he chose to make poor Remus die slowly by using the silver arrows spell instead of the killing curse. After that Tom used the killing curse in this room, from what I gather it struck young Charlus on the forehead right here." said Dumbledore as pointed his finger to Charlus' wound.

"But how can Charlus be alive if he did so?" asked Sirius.

"Because Tom chose Charlus he invoked higher powers that he didn't understand and the curse was sent back at him, rather than die Tom chose to flee from his body and most likely the country. But I warn you I don't know how and I don't know when but Voldemort will be back!"

"Yes maybe but for know we are safe right?" asked Lilly who didn't want to stay hidden forever.

"Yes but you must train young Charlus for he is the only one that will be able to vanquish Voldemort for good, in fact he is the Boy-Who-Lived now." explained Albus.

"And what about Euphemia?" asked James and Lilly at the same time worrying over the fact that the headmaster didn't mention their daughter.

"I am sorry to have to ask you that but did you witness your daughter doing any magic?" asked the old man.

"Of course we did, she turned Peter's skin into a green with pink polka dots once." said James with Sirius nodding along as they remembered this hilarious moment.

"I was afraid of this...You see I don't detect any kind of magical power from your daughter, I am afraid that means she is a squib, now as her twin is a wizard she is able to draw from his magic as long as they are together. That is unhealthy as your son's magical core isn't mature yet so it can't take this much strain. I am afraid that your daughter will have to be sent away until your son's 25 birthday that's when his core will be mature enought to handle the strain." explained Dumbledore.

James stood shocked as he was so sure he witnessed his princess doing magic, hearing that she was a squib that was stealing another's magic broke his heart. Sirius frowned as something sounded fishy about this, he kept quiet but vowed he would research this when he would have the time. Lilly was just angry and didn't hesitate to tear the old man a new asshole.

"You mean to ask us to abandon our daughter for 25 years? Are you crazy you old fart? My baby girl won't be send away from me never you hear that old man!" roared Lilly to her old headmaster.

"Listen to me Lilly, you can just have her stay with your sister that way you will be able to stay in contact, though hearing about her brother's life could make her become bitter. In fact it is better for squib to leave the magical world alltogether." explained the old headmaster.

"My sister, you mean the half sister that hates my guts since our parents told us that Petunia's father wasn't mine. The bitter sister that didn't get over the fact that her biological dad loved a child that wasn't even his better than her. That one huh you are even crazier that I thought. And there is also the fact that she Hates magic!" ranted the mother.

"Don't worry my dear girl, you will have to write a letter to your sister explaining that your daughter cann't do magic and it will go fine, it is either Petunia here in Great Britain or your other sister that live in America I believe." said Dumbledore a little more forcefully.

"He is right Lilly, as much as I don't like this idea it is really for the best." added James.

"...Fine but listen to me carefully Dumbledore and you too James since you agreed to this, if my daughter isn't returned at my side when she is 25 I will neuter the two of you! Is that perfectly clear?" stated the furious young mother.

"Crystal!" chorused all the male present in the room.

After this discussion Dumbledore left for Hogwharts to prepare several speeches he would be required to say, Lilly went to write he letter to her sister, James and Sirius took care of their friend's body and once it was given to the proper autorities for burial the two of them went rat hunting.

* * *

2 November 05h00 4 Privet Drive Surrey England.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood alone in the empty street, all the lights were off since the old man used his Deluminator to avoid being seen. The headmaster was alone since both parents thought that they wouldn't be able to stay idle as they left their daughter behind so Albus was left with the task of leaving Euphemia with her relatives.

The old man put the sleeping girl in front of the door, not forgeting to put the letter written by Petunia's half sister to explain whe Euphemia was here.

"I am sorry little one but your brother is the chosen one and as you aree a squib you can't be allowed to steal your brother magic to use some." said the old man as he left the sleeping infant in the cold november night.

This would turn out to be a mistake, because this young girl was by no mean a squib. While Voldemort didn't make this mistake, Dumbledore did make it because of his pride that no one could match him in a fight. Albus had already defeated a dark lord and he held one back for eleven years so a toddler being more powerful than him was something alien to him.

For the next four years, Vernon and Petunia made the life of their niece seem like hell on earth, they didn't let her have a room making her sleep in the cupboard beneath the stairs, they didn't let her eat her fill instead making her eat the barest leftovers, they made her cook and clean as soon as she was old enough to do it and they also let their precious son Dudley bully the young girl.

* * *

30 June 1985 19h00 4 Privet Drive Surrey England.

* * *

The whale sized man that was Vernon Dursley came home from his work at Grunnings whistling a happy tune.

"Pet! Pet! I have a great news to tell you!" esclaimed the fat man as soon as he entered the living room where Euphemia was cleaning the floor.

"What is it Vernon, did you earn a rise at work?" asked Petunia Dursley a bone thin woman with a long neck, she was a housewife that spent her days spying on her neighbours and gossiping with the other ladies in her bridge club.

"Even Better! But where is Dudley? He should hear this." said the large man.

"He is upstairs watching things on his new TV. Duddikins come down here, say hello to your daddy and hear what he has to tell us!" screeched Petunia as she called her rotten son.

The house shook as a baby whale sized child came down the stairs.

"Daddy you are home, What do you have to tell me? Can you hurry I want to watch some cartoons on TV!" screamed the spoilt child.

"Calm down Champ! Tell me what did you do in that preschool of yours?"

"I beat the freak up to teach her! And I also punched some other kids that made fun of me!" said Dudley.

"That's my boy! Say Would you like going in America?" asked the father to his son.

"You mean like Hollywood and New York?! Yeah how soon can we go? Can we leave the freak here I don't want her coming with us?" asked the young boy.

"Calm down My boy, We will leave during the summer and sadly no we can't leave the freak here we have to take it with us but don't worry it won't bother us much. Now go watch your cartoon while I speak with your mother."

"It it true Vernon? Will we move to America?" asked Petunia worried and excited at the same time.

"Yes Pet, Mr Grunnings decided to open a branch in the United States and to thank me for my work I was selected to become the new Chief of Grunnings in America. We will need to move here before the end of July, its the time when the house Mr Grunnings selected for us will becoem available. Now as I said to Dudley we sadly can't leave the freak behind but how about we leave her with your half sister that lives over there?" said Vernon.

"Great Idea Vernon! But Where will we live in America?"

"Near their capital in the state called Virginia, the town is called Falls Church and I hear they have their military aroung there because they live near the White House." explained Vernon.

"That's great Vernon, I think my half sister lives nearby, but the freak doesn't have a passport must we spent money to make her one?" asked Petunia who obviously didn't want to spent any of her husband's hard earned money on a child they didn't want.

"We must do so Pet, I don't want to have the bobbies looking at us because we entered the freak illegally insode their country."

"Of course you are right Vernon." said Petunia

"Now Freak as you obviously listened to this conversation you know what will happen to you. So when it will be time to leave you will be the one that will pack our things here and unpack them once we will arrive in the new home. Now I don't know if there is a cupboard under the stairs in that home but don't expect to be given a room is that clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." softly said the young girl.

During the month of July, the Dursley put their house for sale, Petunia took her niece to the cityhall to make a passport for her, she also bragged about the move to America to all her neighbours and all her lady friends in the bridge club, Dudley was taken from the school roster as he wouldn't go to Surrey primary next year, and lastly Vernon sold his car in the last week.

What the Durleys didn't know about Vernon's rise in the rank of Grunnings was that the fat man was hated by all his coworkers and his boss but he was a skilled business man and seller, so Mr Grunnings decided to send him in America to be rid of him and to have some drills sold in America.

On the 30th of July the Dursleys and their niece left Privet Drive to go to Heathrow the closest Airport, there they took an 8 hours long flight to Washington DC. They landed early morning the 31st July, they took a cab to Fall's Church, where they found their new home.

The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a basement as well as an attic. Fortunately for Euphemia there was no cupboard under the stairs, so Vernon and Petunia decided that Euphy would live in the attic.

Vernon and Petunia took the master bedroom which had a bathroom right next to it, Dudley took two bedrooms one for himself and one for all his toys, some of which weren't used by the spoilt child.

By mid August Dudley was registered at Fall's Church's primary school, as Euphemia wasn't six years old yet, they decided that she wouldn't go to school yet.

* * *

25 August 1985 17h00 Fall's Church Virginia United States of America.

* * *

One Michael ''Mike'' Franks didn't know what to do with himself, his wife...no sorry his soon to be former wife left him divorce papers on the dinner table. He found them as he came home after a two months long mission, Mike was a marine so he was required to go where his orders told him to go. It seemed Mike's former wife Sarah couldn't handle being a marine's wife so left while he was deployed. What she probably didn't know was that Mike was waiting for the end of the year to be able to retire from the corps, he was interested in joining NIS as a special agent but now he wondered what to do with himself. He had two choices reenlist for ten years once in 1986 or go join NIS, if only his wife had waited.

The soon to be former Sergeant Major Franks was running inside Fall's Church main park to help clear his head when he heard a loud voice and what could only be a fist hitting someone. With the sense of duty his Sergeant Instructor ironed inside him, the marine approached the place from where the voice seemed to come from.

What he saw shocked him to the core as a man who wanted a child of his own seeing a walrus sized man standing with his fists raised threateningly over a young girl who already had a few marks on her face.

"Freeze! I am a marine of the United States please step away from the child!" ordered the Sergeant Major aiming his gun which never left his side at the fat man.

"Damm you Yank, I am disciplining my niece. You have no say in this." roared the angry man.

"Vernon he has a gun." said the bone thin woman that stood next to the walrus man, it seemed she had a sneer stuck on her face.

"Come on Daddy keep beating the freak." cheered Dudley not seeing the man currently aiming a gun at his dad.

Hearing this fat boy way those things made the marine's blood boil in anger, still aiming his gun as the fat man, he took out his radio and called someone with it.

"Major Banks who is calling me?" said the voice from the radio.

"Major Banks sir, I am Sergeant Major Franks. Are you near your phone?" said Mike.

"Ah Yes Sergeant Franks, you are the one that was recently added to my squad but why do you need that from me?" asked Franks' commanding officer.

"I was running in Fall's Church park as usual but I came onto a couple a foreigners beating a child I am currently aiming at the man to keep him at bay while I will wait for the police, this is why I need you to call them, I am exactly one kilometer inside the park from the Jefferson Street entrance." explained the marine.

There was silence coming from the radio for a while then the major told his underling that the police was on its way.

"I won't let you do that you Yankees!" roared the fat man.

The fatso charged the marine, the fat man probably wanted to grab the gun, however Franks wasn't going to let the child beater take his gun during the struggle for the gun, the firearms shot two bullets the first one hit the young girl in the side and the second hit the fat man in the heart killing him.

"Major Banks call 911!" roared Franks inside the radio before rushing to the young girl he accidently shot.

The marine checked her pulse and found her to be just unconscious, he also took the time to observe her adn he found she was extremely light and thin for her age, she was also quite small but still she looked nice and would probably turn many boys' head when she grew up.

Soon after the police and the firefighters came inside the park, the firefighters took charge of the girl and took her to the nearest hospital, the police detained the rest of the witnesses.

Micheal ''Mike'' Franks was arrested for the murder of one Vernon Dursley, his commanding officer Major Kyle Banks called the JAG for him, Captain Chegwidden of the Navy was assigned as Franks' lawyer.

During the trial that took place in middle september, Mike Franks was found not guilty of the murder as it was slated to be an accident, thanks to the statement of Major Banks, Petunia Dursley was put on trial for child abuse and the guardianship of one Euphemia Dorea Potter was given to Mike Franks provided he left the marines and found a proper job in six months.

In December 1985 Mike Franks officialy left the marines and joined NIS' Headquarters in the Navy Yard in Washington DC, Mike was put in the Major Crime Response Team as a Probationnary Agent under Senior Special Agent Dan McLane.

During the same month Euphemia Dorea Potter was officially adopted and became Euphemia Diane Franks, this caused the name Euphemia Dorea Potter to disappear from Hogwharts book of future students and the name Euphamia Diane Franks to appear in the Salem's witches Institute's book of future students.

The End!

* * *

Books of Original Spells :

Argentum Sagittae : Silver Arrows : Spell invented by Helena Ravenclaw, the user launches several arrows made of silver at his foe, extremely usefull against werewolf.

* * *

Next Time in Special Agant Franks : we will see how Mike Franks deal with being an father to an abused child and how the two of them will deal with life and its trial.

Please don't forget to leave reviews, I like them!


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Franks

* * *

Answering the reviews :

jasonjkay : Thanks for the tip I will try to make the children talk less like adults.

thunder18 : Thanks.

SSSra : Thanks.

DS2010 : I never liked Dumbledore either, that man put his nose in every one business. The Dursleys won't be part of the story after this, Vernon is dead Petunia in jail and Dudley was sent to his Aunt Marge maybe she will drown him like she does the pups she is supposed to raise.

ShadowWolf's Fables : They won't figure the connection right of the bat as the Durleys didn't bother to tell Euphie her full name, technically speaking Gibbs will be her Uncle like Vernon was for the rest you will have to wait and see.

dontfrogget : Thanks.

WaterLilly : Thanks.

jj : Thanks.

Ghost whale 34 : Thanks.

Kourtney Uzu Yato : Thanks.

Guest : Thanks.

icyquest4 Thanks for the tip.

Red05 : Thanks.

.Winchester.17 : Thanks.

TheThankfulReader : Thanks and great to see that I am read from Italia.

* * *

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **Spells**

 _Flashback/Letters_

Chapter 1 Time passes...

Previously in Special Agent Franks Euphemia Potter was left with her relatives the Dursleys because of a manipulativ old man's mistake. After a move to the united states, due to the patriarch Vernon havind received a promotion, The durley's constant abuse of their young charge was discovered by a marine's Staff Sergeant Micheal ''Mike'' Franks who was after some trials awarded custody of the young Euphemia.

Now...

* * *

It turned out that Euphemia had to stay in the hospital for a long time to recover from her wound and the abuse her relatives gave her. The doctors were able to heal most of the damages, the young girl would only have some scars to remind her of this ordeal.

While she was recoverring in the tender care of the doctors her new father did all he could between his new job as a NIS field agent and as a new father, thankfully his superior and teamleader Special Agent Dan McLane gave him more leaway so that he could spend time getting to know his new daughter and so that he could take care of her.

So the new father registered his new daughter in primary school so that she could start in September 1986. The man also taught his daughter to read so that she wouldn't be bored when a hard case would keep him at work late in the night, he also hired some babysitters to watch his daughter when he couldn't. As usual a social service member was tasked with observing the new familly to be sure that everything was alright, because Euphemia's case is sensitiv due to the abuse she already suffered.

The years passed quickly for Euphie and Mike, they got to know one another and Euphie was happy with her new dad. Mike learned that his dughter was quite bright and couldn't wait to learn new things, she also admired his old bones (since he saved her from her relatives) and every time he was here to say goodnight to her asked him to tell her some of his war stories as a marine.

* * *

28 February 1991 17h30 on a road somewhere in Virginia United States

* * *

Euphemia and her very best friend Kelly Gibbs were in the a car with the mother of the latter Shannon and a NIS agent that was tasked with the safety of Shannon who had witnessed a murder.

The two ten years old girls who were as close as sisters looked almos identical exept Kelly had red hair where Euphie had black hair and Euphie had green eyes where Kelly had blue ones.

The girls liked to pretend they were twins as the two of them had issue with being alone, Euphie because she was once abused and Kelly because her father wasn't there for long periods of time due to his job as a marine and while she understood it didn't mean she had to like it.

Kelly's parents and Euphie's adoptiv one didn't meet but the three of them unknowingly agreed that the friendship between the girls was a great thing, in fact Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kelly's father took the time to train the girls in self defence when he was home. The father in him knew the time of boys approached and so he did everything in his power to help the girls with keeping themselves out of harm ways.

Now the two girls weren't at school because it was vacation time but since Mike was working Euphie did what she did in those case : she went with her best friend and almost twin to have a sleepover at the Gibbs' home.

That was how Euphie ended up in the Gibbs' car with Kelly and Shannon, the NIS agent was currently driving, Euphie was disappointed that the agent wasn't her dad but he had recently been promoted to leader of the MCRT so it was below him to do this kind of escort job.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking could be heard jsut before the agent slumped over the wheel dead, the car went out of control, Shannon tried to move the wheel to keep the car from crashing but the weight of the dead agent didn't allow her to do it. The mother sensed the desperation grow into her as she saw her life flash before her eyes, she knew this was it the car woud crash and her, her daughter and her daughter's best friend would die.

The two girls were screaming in fright and nothing could be done to keep the car from crashing, the car seemed to move in slow motion, the time seemed to stop as Shannon tried to think about what she could do to save them or at least the girls.

The two ten years old girls were holding one another as close as they could and they had closed their eyes as soon as they felt the car going out of control. Shannon could only watch as the car seemed to approach the wall that was going to kill them all.

As the car slammed hard into the wall, the bystanders watched helplessly only one of them had called 911 from a phone booth as soon as he heard the gunshot. Help was on its way but the car was in a pretty bad shape, the same courageous young man approached the car and saw what seemed like two unconscious young girls, a woman that was gravely injured and the driver was dead for sure as his head had been destroyed by the gunshot.

The man tried to open the doors to help the injured but saddly they wouldn't budge, the mad was getting desperate when he saw that gas was leaking from the totalled car.

Thankfully the firemen, the police, the FBI, the NIS arrived on the scene, the firemen quickly took over and opened the car, then they stabilised the woman that was the most grievously injured, she had been impaled in the stomach by a metal pole, they cut the pole to avoid doind more damage by removing it, the woman was then immediatly sent to the closest hospital.

The two girls were also checked but found to have miraculously come out of this accident completely unscathed, they were only unconscious.

The NIS and FBI teams were arguing with one another about who had the right to investigate when the leader of the NIS team spotted a familliar head amongst the injured.

Mike paled seeing Euphie's injured body being taken from the totalled car, he immediatly went to find out how she was, he barked some orders at his men before leaving with the firemen that carried his daughter to the same hospital as Shannon.

Once there the Senior Special Agent let the doctors take care of his adoptive daughter and went to learn how the other passengers were doing.

He learned that his daughter's best friend was physically alright just some bumps on the head but mentally that was another thing alltogether, both girls would probably require special help : a shrink. The woman was addly still in surgery, so it fell to him to learn of the whereabouts of the father.

* * *

5 March 1991 10H30 NIS building Navy Yard Washington D.C. United States.

* * *

It took several days of investigation to find where Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, and then they had to wait fo him to recover from a bomb attack he and his units were in. While that was going on Mike couldn't help but think of his daughter who was still in a coma as well as her friend, this fact puzzled the doctors since physically they were both fine.

Then it was time to announce to Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs that whil he was fighting for his country in the Middle East, his wife and daughter were attacked and put in comas.

"Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs? I am Mike Franks a NIS Special agent." said Mike introducing himself to this man he never saw but heard much about.

"Yes Sir, I am he but I wonder what could a NIS agent want with me... It's been months since I left home." wondered the marine Gunnery Sergeant.

"I am afraid I have to tell you grave new Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs : Two weeks ago while shopping for food your wife Shannon witnessed a murder. As sole witness of the act she was immediatly out in protective custody by the NIS with an agent tasked with the safety of your wife and daughter. Six days ago on the way back home from your daughter's school the car they were in was attacked by a sniper. The sniper shot the agent, who was driving the car provoking a car accident they were four passengers in that car Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs! The agent was shot in the head and died, your wife was impaled by a metal pole and transported to the closest hospital once help arrived on scene, as of now your wife is in a coma the doctors said that they were able to mend her wound but during the surgery she lost much blood and as her blood type is rare a transfusion is unlikely to happen. Your daughter was unhurt during the accident but for reasons doctors are unable to comprehend she is tsill unconscious as well as the last passenger your daughter's best friend. Due to this circumpstance you are cleared to return home Gibbs, you should spend time with your familly." explained Mike to the shocked marine. "Ah and you should thank the brave man that was the one to call for help he is a Navy lieutenant one Harmon Rabb Jr."

"...Sir I will be home as soon as I can, but who is the one that provoked the accident if you don't mind me asking sir?"

"I can't tell you that Gibbs! You can't go do justice yourself and even if I could tell you I wouldn't do so over communications." stated Franks shooting down Gibbs' idea of revenge.

* * *

7 March 1991 12H30 Bethesda's military hospital United States.

* * *

Gibbs, who returned home, and Franks stood in the hospital waiting hall. Thanks to some of his old contacts the NIS agent was able to get all the victims of the accident transfered to the military hospital of Bethesda, to have the best doctors in all of the country look at the three cases that puzzled the doctors in Fall's Church.

"Gibbs and Franks? Doctor Bauer will see you now." said a nurse.

She then led the two men inside an office where a man wearing a white coat was frowning over some papers.

"Gibbs and Franks, doctor Bauer as yo asked." said the nurse.

"Ah thank you Brenda that will be all, Now Gentlemen please be seated we have much to discuss." said Dr Bauer.

"So We did all kind of tests over the three patients and found somethings really weird. First Your wife should be dead Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs with the amount of blood she lost she shouldn't have been able to survive. As for the girls they both should be able to wake; their unconscioussness have no physical causes." explained the doctor to the worried adult in front of him.

"What are you trying to say doctor, that you can't do anything?" asked Gibbs quite rudely in fact.

"Not quite like it in fact I may have an idea to help your wife Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs. As you must know your wife's blood type is quite rare, so much that a blood transfusion is usually done inside the immediate familly where the odds of finding the same bloodtype are much higher. We tested your daughter and find that she didn't share your wife bloodtype but obviously yours, however her friend has the same bloodtype so if I was granted permission to do so by the girl's parents or guardian I will be able to transfuse blood into your wife, saving her life." explained Doctor Bauer.

"Where is Euphie's Guardian, I know that girl, she doesn't have parents she has an adoptive father so where is he?" asked Gibbs.

"He is right next to you Gibbs, I am Euphie's adoptive father, and I grant permission to draw blood for her, but be carefull doctor don't take too much." said Mike.

"Thank you Agent Franks. I owe you one." said Gibbs.

"Bah anybody would have done the same thing, but since you owe me something here is what you will do, you will retire from the marine and join the NIS particularly my team. Do that and you may find some intel on who attacked your familly and where they are." said Mike in a way manipulattting the marine into doing what he wanted.

Having been granted leave to do the transfusion, the doctor didn't waste anytime and prepared both patients for the intervention.

Two hours later and results were already seen, Shannon was slowly gaining conscioussness and at the same time she did, so did the girls.

After this event, professional help was given to the survivors of the crash, especially the two youg girls. What the shrinks found out was that the girls in this traumatic experience bonded in a way never seen before much like the urban legend of twins bond the girls could somehow feel each other therefore they warned the two famillies that the girls shouldn't be separated from each other for too much time.

This and the fact that they already saw one another as sisters made them even closer, they swore to each other to remain friend and to follow one another into any school they wanted to join.

When Gibbs told his wife he was leaving the marines to work with NIS to be closer to his familly, made her very happy, they unknwowingly conceived their second child this night when Shannon ''thanked'' her husband.

* * *

31 July 1991 14h00 Gibbs' familly home Fall's Church Virginia.

* * *

It was Euphemia's birthday but strangely enough it also was Kelly's birthday so the two famillies celebrated this event together seeing as the two girls were as close as sisters.

Both girls turned 11 this day and unknow to them and their familly this means that they would get the visit from an envoy of Salem's Witch Intsitute a magical school.

The party was going since midday when all the girls' friends made it for their birthday's party. Jethro and Mike had taken the day off as turning 11 didn't happen everyday.

For Jethro it was also a way to breath a little since being a Probationnary Agent or Probie meant that you were often tasked with the work nobody wanted to do, the former Gunnery Sergeant didn't believe his ears when Miek told him it happened to him once too.

Suddenly the doorbell was heard despite the noise made by the children who played hide and seek by the sound of it.

Shannon, before her husband could protest went to open the door, what she found outside made her froze in shock, a man wearing a strange black cloak was standing outside her door with some yellowed paper in his hand.

"Am I right in saying that you are Shannon Gibbs nee Fielding?" asked the strange man, his tone sounding formal as if he was from something official.

"...Yes..." could only say the woman.

"Great! Please let me inside we have something to discuss with your husband and daughter concerning her future school and her future." said the man.

"I am sorry but we currently are celebrating my daughter and her friend birthday so this will have to wait." said Shannon trying to get the man to leave.

"That friend isn't she Euphemia Diane Franks, that's great that way I can kill two birds with one stone." said the man looking relieved of the fact that Euphie was also inside.

Not waiting for another seconds the man entered the home, as if he was welcomed inside.

Shannon was flabbergasted, here was a man who pretended to be an envoy from he governement that entered people home without being invited and without proper paperwork.

In the living room the two NIS agents currently nursing beers looked over the children, when the man came in lie he owned the place the two jumped on their feet lookin ready to fight if necessary.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" asked Gibbs looking ready to fight if the man had come looking for trouble.

"Mah Don't worry Mr Gibbs, I am here to talk to you and your friend about your daughters' future. As for my name you can call me Mr Pierce." said Mr Pierce trying and failing to defuse the siuation.

Then the children ran into the room having heard the shout from Gibbs and as curious little thing they wanted to know what was going on.

Mr Pierce frowned seeing this, he put his hand inside his strange coat and pulled a piece of wood, and with a swish all the children bar Kelly and Euphie stood frozen.

"Pierce what did you do to those children?" roared Mike angry and terrified at the same time.

"Don't worry Mr Franks I just stopped the time for those children, they won't be hurt you could say that they are in stasis and will remain so while we discuss what I came here to discuss with you."

"Now to start as you probably noticed I have some powers that may seem strange to you, this power is called Magic. It can be channeling through a wand such as this one or when channeling powefull emotions we call this accidental Magic, that is how children who possess the gift are detected." started Mr Pierce.

"Now I am here because both Kelly and Euphemia showed up on our detectors showing that they possess the gift of Magic, that means they can join Salem Witch Institute this September and they will go to this Boarding School for seven years."

"Wait a minute here Pierce if that is your real name, Our daughter don't have this magic of yours, we never saw them do any Hocus Pocus." stated Mike.

"Ah but because you didn't see it doesn't mean it didn't happen. As a matter of fact their strongest show of magic happened on the 28th February of this year." explained Pierce causing all the adults to pale as they realised that the miracles that saved Shannon and the girls that day wasn't a miracle after all.

"Yes Now I don't know what exactly happened that day, but the girls used so many magic that their cores must have been near depleted so they must have been unconscious, and what is even more baffling is that they used magic for days continously, I wonder how you could have explained this but I am not here for this."

"I see... So that's how and why." softly said Shannon as she remembered that day.

"But enough of that, I am here to formally welcome your daughters in the Magical United States of America or MUSA for short, so here. Also be warned that refusing this opportunity could be very dangerous for your daughters and yourself as magic always find a way to be used." said Pierce as he a gave the adults two letters adressed to each girls:

 _Kelly Lilian Gibbs_

 _4 Jefferson Street_

 _Falls Church Virginia_

 _Dear New student,_

 _I am pleased to welcome you in our wonderfull school for witches, With us you will learn all you need in order to become a great witch, you will stay with us all year exept for christmas if you so wish and the summer vacations. You will find with this letter your school supplies and where to buy them. As you are a new mag an official will have been dispatched by the MUSA to introduce you to the Magical world. He will be the one to get you your plane ticket, the one that will bring you to us._

 _I hope that you find the magical world as wonderfull as the non mag one._

 _Mafalda Klint_

 _Headmistress of Salem Witch Institute._

 _First Year School Supplies List :_

 _A first year is required to have :_

 _\- dress robes for the welcoming and end of the year feasts as well as any party held for celebrations_

 _A wand and a holster_

 _A cauldron, made of pewter._

 _Magical Ingredients and How to prepare them by William White_

 _Change the unliving by Athena Goodwitch_

 _First year book of spells by Mark King_

 _MUSA History by Georges Washington_

 _Guide to the Magical World by Mafalda Klint_

 _Warm Clothes for the winter_

 _A familiar or at least a pet that could become one._

 _All this things can be found in the magical street Horizont Alley, the entrance can be found in any city, find the shop called Magical things for you and I in any train station, please all new mags are required to stop by Gringotts, the bank, to create an account if one isn't found by way of blood test._

 _Euphemia Diane Franks nee Euphemia Dorea Potter_

 _4 Jefferson Street_

 _Falls Church Virginia_

 _Dear New student,_

 _I am pleased to welcome you in our wonderfull school for witches, With us you will learn all you need in order to become a great witch, you will stay with us all year exept for christmas if you so wish and the summer vacations. You will find with this letter your school supplies and where to buy them. As you are a new mag an official will have been dispatched by the MUSA to introduce you to the Magical world. He will be the one to get you your plane ticket, the one that will bring you to us._

 _I hope that you find the magical world as wonderfull as the non mag one._

 _Mafalda Klint_

 _Headmistress of Salem Witch Institute._

 _A first year is required to have :_

 _\- dress robes for the welcoming and end of the year feasts as well as any party held for celebrations_

 _A wand and a holster_

 _A cauldron, made of pewter._

 _Magical Ingredients and How to prepare them by William White_

 _Change the unliving by Athena Goodwitch_

 _First year book of spells by Mark King_

 _MUSA History by Georges Washington_

 _Guide to the Magical World by Mafalda Klint_

 _Warm Clothes for the winter_

 _A familiar or at least a pet that could become one._

 _All this things can be found in the magical street Horizont Alley, the entrance can be found in any city, find the shop called Magical things for you and I in any train station, please all new mags are required to stop by Gringotts, the bank, to create an account if one isn't found by way of blood test._

After reading those letters, the adults didn't know what to do so with a sigh they handed the girls their letters.

"Can we go please?" asked Kelly using the dreaded technique, the puppy dog eyes.

"Allright allright, we will go." said Gibbs not being able to withstand the pout on his daughter's face.

Meanwhile Euphie was silent as she starred at her letter.

"What's wrong princess?" asked Mike her adoptive father.

"Why is there another name after my own?" asked the girl frowning as she didn't remember being named Euphemia Dorea Potter ever before.

"Ah yes you are a special case little one, you see the first name on your letter is your current name and the second is your birth name, since you were officialy adopted your name changed." explained Pierce.

"Wicked you got two names! Think of what we could do with it!" exclaimed Kelly as she read over her best friend's shoulder.

"Calm down Kelly, Let Euphie get used to it a little before planning mayhem and mischief." teased the mother.

"I am not!"

Then Shannon took the letter to see what was that about, before freezing in shock at the name displayed on paper, her eyes went from the name to Euphie and back again.

"What?!" asked Euphie "I have something on my face or what?"

"I get it now, that's why you and Kelly look so much alike and that's why we share the same bloodgroup. You and I are related through your birth mother." softly said the redhead woman as she starred at her newly revealed niece.

Euphie could only stare at the adult woman in front of her as she slowly hugged the shocked girl, the three males wisely kept their mouths shut.

Kelly not really undestanding all hat was going on, only remembered that her nad Euphie were related, that meant they really could be familly just like they pretended to be twins at school.

After this emotional revelation, Pierce unfroze the room after everyone got back where they were before, and then the day restarted for the unfrozen children.

The day after the two famillies went to the shop near the train station to reach Horizont Alley. There they first went to Gringotts the bank to do the blood testing.

The results were shocking to say the least, Euphie was found to be part of several prominent families but as she wasn't the heir of any of them she couldn't touch the money, only the Peverell vault would open to her. Kelly was found to be the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, a famous british witch, in the MUSA it only meant she had money to her name, the name itself is meaningless.

After withdrawing the amount of money needed to do the shopping, they bought what was needed for their first year. When looking for familliar Kelly found an female snowy owl she instantly bonded with, as for Euphie not one but two familliar reacted to her : both of them were still in their eggs so she bought the eggs hoping they would hatch soon, one looked like an ostrich egg and was red and gold, the other looked reptilian and was black and grey the latter looked quite scaly as for the former it was smooth and quite warm to the touch.

For their wands the two girls were matched with sister wands, Kelly's wand was 15,5 centimeters made of yew with a dual core of Phoenix feather drenched in Basilic venom. Euphie's wand was 14 centimeters long and made of Elder wood with also a dual core of a Phoenix feather drenched in Basilic Venom, both feather and the venom came from the same Phoenix and the same Basilic.

The shopping spree ended with the book shop where the girls not only got the books needed but several more in order to know more about this new magical world.

During the remaining month of summer vacation both girls spended time with their friends and when they were at home they learned all they could from the various books they had bought, they were carefull not to do much magic as many books warned them not to do magic without an adult witch or wizard nearby when in learning.

Soon it was time to leave for the school as both Gibbs and Mike were working on a hard case Shannon was left with the task to drive the girls to the airport.

"Are you both sure you have everything?" asked the worried mother who was used to send her daughter to a boarding shool.

"Yes mom I have everythig I need, Even Amelia agrees with me!" exclaimed the eleven years old girl even as her owl screeched as if to agree with her owner.

"Yes I know that your owl agrees with you about everything but did you really have to name her Amelia?" asked the mother.

"Yes Amelia Eckheart is the first woman that flew over the Atlantic, She is what women today must take as a model."

"Allright enough fangirling, and you Euphie are you ready?"

"Yes Aunt Shannon I have everything I need and my eggs are safe in my luggage." said the young black haired girl.

"Allright then let's go."

The party of three then followed the instruction given with the tickets and asked the receptionnist the way to gate "M".

The lady asked for the tickets and after checking the surrounding area told them to come through as she opened the portal to the magical side of the airport.

Once there the mother had to leave her young charges, after a tearfull goodbye, the adult woman left as the young girls went to board the plane that would take them to Salem Witch Institute.

The flight took five hours meaning they arrived near dinner time, after leaving the plane they saw the school, hidden inside a mansion (like Charles Xavier's mansion) the school was melanging old and new in a strange way that worked.

"Hello young ladies, I am Sarah Jones I am the deputy headmistress, as you may have seen this is a girl only school, young boys are sent into our brother school Ipswich Wizard Institute. Now Let's go inside the mansion for a much needed meal where the headmistress Mafalda Klint will welcome you, then you will be asked to hold a stone and depending on the color it takes you will join one of the four houses of this school, if it's blue you will join house Washigton with the eagle as it's symbol, it means you value bravery above all else, if it's green you will join house Harkness with the fox as it's symbol it means you value deviousness above all else, if it's yellow you will join houe Jefferson with the dolphin as it's symbol it means you value wisdom above all else and finally if it's red you will join house King with the buffalo as it's ymbol it means you value friendship above all else." explained the deputy headmistress.

That said she led the you ng girls into the school where the huge dining room was.

"Here are the first years Headmistress."

"Thank you Sarah." replied the Headmistress a tall woman whose age couldn't be deciphered she had grey hairs and blue eyes.

"I am headmistress Mafalda Klint, and I welcome you in our school Salem Witch Institute. Now before the school year officialy start you will be sorted, please hold the sorting stone as you are called" explained the headmistress.

After at least 25 names were called Euphie was called and after 30 seconds the stone turned red meaning Euphie belonged in house King some names later Kelly joined her best friend in house King.

"So ready to take this school by storm." said Kelly to her best friend as soon as she sat down next to her.

"Be nice Kelly, but I think this year will be one of the best we will ever have in any school." said Euphie as she watched the remaining first years get sorted.

The End...

Next time School time for the girls and also we will see what happens back in Britain!


End file.
